


Shots - Round two

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Cheating, Drunk Sex, M/M, Parabatai, Rimming, Smut, Use of the stamina rune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: ~~~ When he arrived Alec had already emptied a whole bottle of whiskey. His eyes red and swollen, his lower lip slightly open.„You look awful, parabatai…“„I know." ~~~





	Shots - Round two

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part II of my 'Shots' series.   
> I hope you like it

Three weeks.

  
Twenty-one days.

 

Jace was silently counting the days since his encounter with his parabatai. Some nights he would jerk off with thoughts of Alec’s tight ass, his sinfull moans and the whole situation in the alley.

  
Alec was back together with Magnus but there was still so much tension between the shadowhunter and the warlock. Secretly Jace was hoping for another 'let's get Alec drunk' evening.

 

He met Alec in the trainings room at late afternoon, his parabatai looking miserable.  
„Everything alright, Alec?“ Jace asked, a concerned look on his face.

  
„It’s just… Magnus keeps spending time with everyone – apart from me… he left earlier for a mysterious meeting.. won’t be back until tomorrow evening.“ Alec let out a whine. „You wanna come over to his apartment later?“

 

That was everything Jace wanted to hear for the last weeks. Another chance to spend time with Alec…

When he arrived Alec had already emptied a whole bottle of whiskey. His eyes red and swollen, his lower lip slightly open.  
„You look awful, parabatai…“  
„I know.“

 

An hour later Alec was drunk, really drunk. Snuggling against Jace’s chest.  
„You said you would tell me about your… dream.“ Jace said suddenly, causing Alec to flinch.  
„Mhhhh… But… you’ve got to promise me _something_.“  
Jace smiled at him. „Everything“  
„Don’t leave me, parabatai. Never. I _beg_ you.“  
Jace’s hand gently stroking through Alec’s hair. „I’d _never_ leave you.“

Alec was unable to look at Jace. „I had a weird sex dream… about.. us.“ His cheeks turning deep red. „You fucked me.. in the rain, against an ice cold wall…“  
Jace laughed. „And?“  
„And what?“  
„Did you liked it?“

A weird silence building up. Alec chewing on his lip, body shaking.  
Finally Jace pushed him up, grabbing their drinks.  
A few shots later, the silence still hanging heavy in the room, Alec said „ _Yes…_ “.

 

„Alec… It wasn’t a dream.“ Jace’s voice nothing more than a whisper while he gently stroked the cheek of his parabatai. „It was real…You and me.. The dark alley, the pouring rain…“

All the sudden Alec knew that this wasn’t a lie. He felt himself blushing. „Jace…“  
„Mh?“  
„I wish we… we could.. do that again.“ Alec whispered, leaning towards his parabatai to press his lips against Jace’s neck. A gentle lick, causing a soft moan falling from Jace’s lips.

  
„Are you sure? I mean… you and Magnus…“  
„This is…different. I feel this… need.. inside of me. Since.. since years. After that dream it only got worse. It’s like there is something missing. It has nothing to do with Magnus. I _love_ him.“

  
Jace said nothing, pulling up his parabatai to kiss him. What started as a shy kiss enhanced into a wet mess. Tongues, teeth… both somehow relieved to still their desires.

Eventually they got up, making their way to the bedroom. Undressing each other on the way there. A trail of clothes leading from the couch to the bed.  
Alec pushing Jace onto the sheets, dark red and silky. Following him, finding his place on top of his parabatai.

  
Kissing his way down. Gently teasing Jace’s nipples, drawing fine lines with his tongue on Jace’s trembling muscles. When he finally reached Jace cock it was already leaking beads of pre-cum. Alec’s eyes fixed on Jace’s as he licked them away, tasting his parabatai for the first time. Both men moaning sinfull.

 

Alec took his time licking up and down Jace’s hard, twitching cock. When his lips finally wrapped around the hot flash Jace felt like he would cum right away. The sensation too much to deal with. Alec didn’t stop, working his parabatai's cock down his throat. One hand supporting him on the base, the other one gently massaging Jace’s filled balls.

  
„Alec…“ Jace moaned, trying to warn Alec but Alec did nothing apart from smiling around the flesh in his mouth. Sucking once more, feeling it pulsing until the hot cum hit the back of his throat. Jace fisting the silky sheets, a soundless cry of Alec’s name escaping his lips.

  
Alec swallowed every little drop his parabatai gave him, as if his life would depend on it. Afterwards he laid down next to Jace, cuddling against his naked chest.

 

  
„This just feels amazing…“ he whispered, closing his eyes to absorb every moment he just had. The feel of his parabatai falling apart just because of him was just overwhelming.

„Yeah…“ Jace said, a big smile on his face as his hand strokes Alec’s hair. They’re laying just there, enjoying the feelings they share. When Jace is finally up for a second round he rolls onto his parabatai, hands all over this body.

  
Once again they are kissing, touching each other, falling for each other.  
Jace grabs a pillow before making his way between the legs of his parabatai.

  
„Ass up, Alec…“ He smirks as Alec obeys. He pushed the pillow under Alec’s beautiful ass, spreading his legs gently further to gain access to the rosy hole. Jace totally ignores Alec twitching cock, breathing hot against the hole just moments before his tongue licks over it.

  
Alec was overwhelmed by the sensation, unable to form words. He was falling apart lick by lick. Relaxing against Jace’s tongue. He was a moaning mess, a beautiful mess.  
Jace too his time to open up that rosy hole with his tongue and his skinny but skilled fingers.  
The last little bit of sense made Alec grab the lube before handing it to Jace.

 

„Fuck me, Jace…“ Alec moaned, eyes fixed on his parabatai as said lined up his lubed up cock with Alec’s hole.  
„I was just about to do that, _parabatai_.“ The last word just a sinfull moan as he pushed into Alec. Both men felt like they would loose any last bit of sense, lost in the feeling this intimacy caused. The world around them stood still, nothing else important anymore. Just them.

 

Out of nowhere Alec had his stele in hand, activating their stamina runes. „I don’t want this to end…“ he smiled at his parabatai the moment he finally was all the way in.  
„Me too…“ Jace whispered, his hands gently stroking every inch of Alec’s body he could.  
They took their time, changing position more than once just to get back to how it started. Facing each other, loosing themselves in the eyes of their parabatai.

  
Jace’s thrusts matching the hard jerks on Alec’s cock.  
Alec was the first to lose it all. A loud, dark moan falling from his lips as he came between himself and Jace, covering both in streaks of white cum.

  
The tightness around Jace’s cock too intense to handle it any longer, letting go. His hands on Alec’s hips, fingernails digging into the soft flesh. He didn’t even cared if he would leave bloody marks. Pumping his hot seed into Alec’s tightness, feeling free for the first time in three weeks.

 

When he finally laid down next to Alec both were breathing heavily. Jace grabbed the hand of his parabatai, just holding it.  
„How is this going to be, Jace? We can’t keep doing this… You’ve got Clary, I got Magnus.“ Alec slowly turned, forcing Jace to look at him. „But I know that I need you. In every single way I can think of…“  
„.. including the need of me _fucking_ you senseless?“ Jace smirked, leaning forward to kiss his parabatai.

A loud noise, followed by an even louder „ _Alexander_ “ separating the parabatai.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this ending but I really liked the idea of Magnus crashing that moment


End file.
